Spark
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Zutara Week day 7. How in the gods' names had she gotten here? Katara was waterbending during the full moon in a stream nearby the campsite


**What even is this? **

**Rating: T-ish**

Spark

v. To emit sparks, fire, or electricity; to engage in courtship

n. A small fiery particle thrown off from a fire, alight in shes, or produced by striking together two hard surfaces such as stone or metal.

How in the gods' names had she gotten here?

Katara was waterbending during the full moon in a stream nearby the campsite. The hairs on the back of her neck began to prick up, so she called the stream water to her defense. Something was rustling in the bushes to her right. The waterbender sent a water whip out towards the bushes. She heard a startled yelp as her water attacked whatever was behind the small plant.

And who was behind the bush? None other that her enemy, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, obviously enraged by her actions. His black ponytail was practically shaking with anger.

"Why were you watching me?" She returned, defiantly avoiding his question.

"As if I would voluntarily watch a peasant like you." The prince answered, venom seeping in his voice.

"And yet you're here." Katara pointed out. His good cheek turned a deep shade of red.

"I would never watch a young lady who is vulnerable. It's dishonorable." He justified. She'd show who was the vulnerable one. You can bet on that.

"What are you even doing here? Don't you have some necklace to steal or something else horrible like that?" Katara asked, bitterness in her voice. She got out of the stream. The boy in question flushed to an even brighter red when he noticed that she was only in her bindings. The waterbender smirked and pulled her blue clothing over her body, her back towards the banished prince.

"I - uhh - I - well uhmm… I - Wait. Did you hear that?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Hear what?" She replied, annoyance entering her words. Katara turned over her shoulder to find Prince Zuko looking around, probably to try and hear the imaginary sounds.

The waterbender heard the rustling of another bush. "I'm serious. Stop it right now." She warned, turning fully around.

"It's not me. I swear." He said, defending himself. He moved closer to Katara. She was too spooked to notice. A branch broke and her head whipped towards the noise. There was a grunt and a man emerged from the forest and into the clearing. Katara could tell that the man had a sleazy attitude about him.

"Well, well, well. Do your parents know that you two are out here?" The man asked. He leered a Katara. Zuko - could she even call him that? - moved in front of her, blocking the man's path of eye sight.

Katara discreetly called the water from the stream to her. "Why don't you get with a real man, girlie?" The man continued.

Zuko's fists were clenched. He noticed the water moving and looked at her. Katara nodded and looked back at the man.

One… Two… Three. "Now!" She yelled. Zuko got out of her way as she whipped the water towards the man, knocking him of his feet. Zuko grabbed her hand and lead her through the trees.

After a while of running and many turns, the two benders found a cave. They entered the abandoned cave. It was dark and cold. Katara felt herself shiver in the damp air.

"Stay here." The prince ordered. As if she'd be able to find her way back to the campsite from here. He walked out of the cave leaving Katara to wonder what was going to happen to them for the night. It was too late to make her way back to the site. The sky was too dark and she had no idea where she was going. She would have to stay here until morning, whether Zuko stayed with her or not.

He came back a few minutes later with some wood in his arms. Zuko set them down in a piled and conjured a spark in his palm. He ignited the fire and sat in front of it. Katara joined him.

The two sat in silence - she couldn't tell if it was comfortable or not - until Zuko said, out of the blue, "Now that man was a perfect example of dishonor. The way he looked at you just screamed things that were absolutely not okay."

He looked at her then. Katara looked right back at him, confused. Why would he bring that up now? And why was she hoping that he wouldn't turn away? His eyes focused on her lips and then swiftly back up to her eyes. Was he leaning towards her? Oh Tui an La, he was. Katara's body started to lean towards him as well. Why, she had no idea. Her eyes closed and then-

"We should probably get some sleep." The young firebender breathed out.

Katara opened her eyes. She was awakened from the trance she was previously in. She agreed with him and hurriedly went to the opposite side of the fire, where she lied down. True, she was tired. The waterbender yawned. Using that much power with the water and ten running right after that had done it toll on her muscles.

The waterbender shivered. Spirits, this cave was freezing. After a few minutes of trying to find sleep in the alien and cold cave, she felt someone lie down next to her. This person wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed into her hair. Katara stiffened at the initial impact.

"What are you doing?" She asked him finally.

"It would be a shame to the Avatar is his friend was to freeze to death in a cave. And ignoring you - which I've tried to do - is dishonorable."

"Oh." was all she could say. He felt so warm. She couldn't resist snuggling closer to him. He in turn stiffened a little but then relaxed and held her tighter.

"Goodnight, Zuko." Katara said. She didn't know how he reacted to her not giving him his title of Prince since her back to to him. It must have been okay since he didn't yell at her or burn one of her hair loopies off.

"Goodnight," He started, not knowing how to finish.

"Katara." She ended for him.

"Goodnight, Katara." He said into her ear. She could feel herself slipping into blissful sleep.

Katara knew that night that something had happened between them, like the sparking of a fire.

**1084 words later and we end this glorious Week of Zutara! Just saying, can't wait for next year!**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**


End file.
